godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kazeshina/Arc 1, Chapter 3: New member?!
The next day after big breakfast and cleaning my room I went at roof and watched at the clouds. They were so peaceful and I felt like everything is okay, no aragami behind the walls or something. Sometimes I must thinking about what was before …when my Gods Eater days debuted if I remember well it was in 2067. 'Spring in 2067. ' Kaze: Yay! I'm going on my first mission as a Gods Eater! Lindow: Yeah and that's reason why me and him going with you. pokes guy with white blondish hair ???: Leave me alone… Lindow: This is Soma he can seems always shy or rude but he is ok. Soma: Oi don't talk about me like I'm not here and I couldn't hear how you call me! Kaze: Nice to meet you! smiles Soma: Tch! Kaze: Hey! Do you have any problems? Speak now! have angry face and wants jump at him and give him a hit Soma: Be quiet brat… Kaze: (How rude! How even he can calls me like this?!) Lindow: Okay, okay kids end it now. We are team and we must cooperate so don't fight and try be friends 'kay? Kaze: looks away ''Forget about it… Lindow seems a bit worried but it wasn't my mistake we aren't good friends now. It's almost time to go to the action! '''Back in 2071. ' I close eyes and relax. It's nice today and I guess Lindow wants to give me a mission. I hope it gonna be something funny. Gah I hope I will not mess it up like last time it's rare for me I never failed like this. I always do my job well and fast but okay I will accept this bad luck for now. I decided after my relax check if he isn't awake and already in lobby. I bought on my way coffee 'cuz day without this drink isn't day! Yeah I'm addicted on coffee I must have one at day or I have bad day. That reminds me I haven't got coffee that day… When I came to the lobby there were already people which were preparing for missions or just talked between them. I went on downstairs and heard similar voice. It's him! Kaze: pokes to Lindow Yo today is lot of people here I wonder if rewards aren't double? He slowly turns at me and stare at my hand where I have my coffee. I wonder if he wants one too. Lindow: Morning, Kaze I hope you are fresh and ready for your job! still stares at my coffee Kaze: Yeah I am! And Lindow…? Lindow: stop stares at coffee and looks at me Ah sorry I'm… I didn't sleep well that's all. So back to the topic today you will go on mission with our new member. Kaze: A rookie? Tell me what's new here… (Crap! It was only one week!!) Lindow: Eh? Nothing had changed we just got rookie which is new type that's all. Kaze: A new type? What? tilts her head to the right Lindow: You will see what he can do so any other questions? Kaze: Yeah you didn't say me time or what we will hunt… Lindow: Oh my bad! The time is up to you and you will hunt few cocoon maidens in the sunken grid if I'm not wrong better check it. So if I got it I will show him fight style or just be a mental support? And what is new type?! Kaze: His name? I need somehow contact him. Lindow: Ah his name is Yuu Kannagi. After this information I went back to my room check the terminal. I wanted see if there are data about new type and mail him. I'm too lazy to go and knock at his doors. Kaze: Ha! I found ya. So this is Yuu… he seems like good boy. Okay time to write message. “Hi Yuu! Today we have mission where we will hunt cocoon maidens, it will be better if will deal with them as soon as possible they could be really annoying. So! At 1400 hours in the God Arc storage room, see ya~“ After I send message I start search in terminal information about that “new type” but I found only few lines. Today we obtained first new type Gods Eater, he seems reliable and have courage. He is able to use gun and blade form. Kaze: What? Both? Really?! Hey why must always something cool happen while I'm at mission or something! I closed everything and went lay on my bed. I have free time until is hour “D” so I decided to go sleep. Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic